


Days of the Week

by TheAngelThyla



Category: Days of the Week - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Days of the week, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Original Character(s), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla
Summary: Character Study for the Days of the Week





	Days of the Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9VaniaStein9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9VaniaStein9/gifts).



> So my sister gave me a prompt: Write a description for each of the Days of the Week as people. And this happened...

Sunday

_Sunday is little girl in a pastel pink dress with a puffy skirt and a big bow in the back._

_She's always pulling a toy duck behind her on a string and has a smile that explains her name._

 

Monday

_Monday is a big, burly dude in baggy jeans with oil stains all over them and a sweatshirt that's seen better days. (Maybe)_

_He's always got a scowl and nobody likes him._

 

Tuesday

_Tuesday is a nerdy little guy with big, bulky glasses that are held together by a heavy amount of duct tape and hope._

_But don't let his appearance fool you; he's definitely meaner than Monday._

 

Wednesday

_Wednesday is a matronly, kind woman. She wears a uniform for some retail store and is always reminding people how close she is to the weekend and they shouldn't give up._

 

Thursday

_Thursday is a robotic, “just get it done” kind of guy. He wears a rumpled suit and a vague, glassy kind of dead-eyed stare._

 

Friday

_Friday is the over-caffeinated brother of Saturday. Everyone loves him but can't wait for him to be gone. (He's also the kind of guy to start a toga party and end up drinking half a keg)_

 

Saturday

_Saturday is the quiet, young thing that can most often be found at the library or the grocery sore. She's got a collection of odd t-shirts and you never see the same one twice._

 

And those are the Days of the Week. Hope you like 'em (or at least don't hate them)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
